What if?
by Dodge1989
Summary: "Почему так много если, Беккет?" AU; Пост 2.24 (Хэмптонса с Джиной не случилось)


**Примечание от автора:** сия зарисовка написана в минутном порыве на салфетке за столиком в моей любимой кофейне.

А вы никогда не задавались вопросом, не было ли бы проще написать все свои "что если" на обыкновенном листке бумаги, а вдруг найдется такой человек, кто сможет на них для вас ответить. Если да, то для вас мой новый фик "What if?"

**OST:**Safetysuit – What If

* * *

"**Что если? / What if?"**

Что если бы я была красивее?

Что если бы я была более женственной?

Что если бы я не чувствовала страха?

Что если бы я не была такой упрямой?

Что если бы я прекратила прикрываться делами хотя бы раз?

Что если бы я могла быть похожей на Джину?

Что если бы я была как все?

Что если бы я прислушалась к Эспо раньше?

Что если...

"Почему так много если, Беккет?"

Подпрыгнув от неожиданности на своем стуле, Кейт развернулась и встретилась лицом к лицу с улыбающимся как Чеширский кот - Ричардом Каслом, и лишь тогда она осознала, что он прочел ее записи. Чувствуя, как ее щеки начинают гореть из-за нахлынувшей на нее волны злости и смущения, она соскочила со своего рабочего места и быстро зашагала прямиком в комнату отдыха, оставляя позади себя Касла со своими записями.

Моргнув, Касл посмотрел на ее удаляющуюся спину, прежде чем сесть за прежде занятый ею стол. Он снова перевел взгляд на листок бумаги, и снова пробежал по нему своими глазами, прежде чем достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака ручку.

Сидя на краешки столешницы, Кейт смотрела на чашку с уже остывшим кофе у себя в руках. Она никогда прежде не чувствовала себя так неловко и смущено, как в данный момент. Быть пойманной Эспозито или Райаном, конечно было бы тоже неловко, но быть пойманной за таким занятием известным на весь Нью-Йорк новеллистом – том, о котором она думала в тот момент, было практически оскорбительно. Ей еще повезло, что она не написала на этом листке его имя...

"Вот"

Выдернутая из своих раздумий, она подняла голову и посмотрела на Ричарда Касла, стоящего перед ней. Действительно, ей нужно перестать быть такой упрямой. Она не понимала, что уже долгое время смотрит в одну точку, пока он не последовал ее примеру и не сел на край столешницы рядом с ней и не протянул ей листок бумаги, сложенный пополам. Она посмотрела на лист и, не задумываясь, взяла его. Открыв его, она громко вздохнула, прежде чем заметила под строчками, написанными ее витиеватым и слегка неразборчивым почерком, строки, написанные более крупным и графическим стилем.

Рик заметил ее замешательство и подмигнул ей, прежде чем предложить ей прочесть это. Кейт выглядела озадачено, когда она снова подняла свой взгляд на него, он только ободряюще улыбнулся ей и положил свою руку ей на колено, создавая ей комфорт лишь от осознания того, что он рядом.

Что если бы я была красивее?

Так случилось, что я считаю, что ты прекрасна как бутон розы.

Что если бы я была более женственной?

Если тебе это так важно, я хочу что бы ты знала, что ты сама женственность.

Что если бы я не чувствовала страха?

Тогда бы ты не была самой сильной женщиной, что мне довелось узнать, ведь страх придает тебе сил.

Что если бы я не была такой упрямой?

То мне бы не было так интересно переубеждать тебя.

Что если бы я перестала прикрываться делами хотя бы раз?

Тогда бы не восторжествовало правосудие, и ты бы стала несчастна из-за этого.

Что если бы я могла быть похожей на Джину?

Я рад, что ты совершенно другая.

Что если бы я была как все?

То ты бы потеряла тот особый шарм, что навеки пленил меня.

Что если бы я прислушалась к Эспо раньше?

Я не знаю о чем вы с ним говорили, но я точно знаю, что всему свое время и место.

Что если...

Как только я узнаю что ЭТО, я дам тебе свой ответ.

Рик смотрел, как Кейт на мгновение уставилась на исписанный листок бумаги. Он мягко улыбнулся, глядя, как она начала хмурится, над мыслями, появившимися в голове. Он был честен, когда отвечал на ее "что если" и слегка смутился, когда она, наконец, посмотрела на него. Прежде чем она позволила ускользнуть слезинкам, появившимся то ли от радости, то ли от смущения, Рик смахнул их с ее глаз тыльной стороной своей ладони. Он почувствовал, что смущенная улыбка на его лице становится более яркой и глубокой, когда на ее лице появился легкий румянец.

Отстранившись от его прикосновения, Кейт улыбнулась ему в ответ. "Спасибо тебе".

"Не стоит".

В комнате повисла тишина, они стояли и просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Рик не нарушил молчание. "Так какой был последний вопрос?"

"Я не могу сказать".

"Почему?"

"Потому что ты посмеешься надо мной".

"Он не может быть настолько плох. Ну же, я обещаю, что я не буду смеяться, клянусь своими прекрасными отношениями с Алексис".

"Чтоеслинескажуосвоихчувствахдотвоегопоследнего дела?"- еле слышно пробормотала Кейт.

У Рика заняло какое-то время, чтобы понять, что она только что сказала, и когда он понял, он улыбнулся и взял ее руку в свои.

"Тогда я скажу тебе первый".

* Примечание автора: последний вопрос был "Что если я не скажу о своих чувствах, до твоего последнего дела с нами".


End file.
